


Spontaneous Encounters

by somethingkindofforever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Never Met, M/M, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingkindofforever/pseuds/somethingkindofforever
Summary: Where people meet in a city that is so big yet so small.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing so I look forward to learning. Thanks everyone for reading <3

>>Do horses poop hay?

The man looks up from his phone at the person who sat down next to him only to see a head of messy orange hair that is glowing from the sunlight.

>>...What?

>>Every time I walk by horse poop, it seems to be covered in hay. Do they not digest hay or do horses carry around a bag of hay to cover up their poop like cats do with kitty litter? You know, to mask their scent from predators or something.

>>How often do you walk by horse poop?

>>Who doesn't walk by horse poop when you have to cross Central Park?

>>Touché. What kind of predators would a horse have in the middle of a park in a big city?

>>Don't underestimate hungry squirrels around here. I once had to fight off an entire squirrel family from tearing through my backpack because I left a bag of fries in there. I swear I thought one was going to bite my hand off when I reached for my bag to leave!!

>>Hmm...glad to see you still have both your hands then.

Hinata smiles up at the stranger, surprised the conversation has lasted this long. At first glance, the man on his phone with the bored look and a slight frown on his face seemed less than sociable, but he had yet to show any indication of wanting to end the conversation, even if he was still on his phone, so Hinata continued on.

>>Do you walk through here often?

>>I work across the street from the park so I come here to eat lunch occasionally.

>>That's cool! I work on the east side of Central Park so I walk through here all the time. What do you do??

Just then, Hinata's pager buzzes and he stops mid conversation to pick it up and look at the message.

>> Ah, it looks like I am needed at work a little early. It was nice talking to you...

>>Tobio...Tobio Kageyama.

>> I'm Shouyou Hinata. Nice to meet you. I hope to see you around some time Mr. Kageyama!

With a blindingly bright smile, Hinata gets up and leaves. 

Kageyama watches the figure scurry away and decides it's about time he start heading back to work himself. On his walk back, a small smile appears on his face every time he notices horse poop on the trail.


End file.
